


Rings and Things

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises the Dark Lord with a handmade breakfast. The Dark Lord surprises him with something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making a knut.
> 
> My Lord *head tip*
> 
> NC-17  
> Underage ~ 16  
>  _parseltongue_  
>  Not Safe For Work Material.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry argued with the house elf for ten minutes, before the little creature left with a terrified shriek as the large serpent that was also the Dark Lord’s familiar slithered into the kitchen and coiled up in a corner of the hearth. Harry shrugged off his robe and rolled back the sleeves of his red jumper.

Harry nodded to the snake and went to the cold cupboard. He pulled out a mango that looked fresh, bit his lip and reached for the eggs. He set the water to boil and then tugged the cutting board and a knife towards himself.

He cut the mango into strips and arranged them on the plate before he glanced over at the stubborn little house elf that had popped back in and was glaring from the kitchen door.

“Wizards shoulds be letting elves make the breakfast, especially breakfast for Master Dark Lord sir!”

“Ibba, right?” Harry asked. The elf nodded and tugged at his black and green towel toga.

“I just want to do something nice. You said he likes fruit and a hard boiled egg or two on some mornings.”

“Elves should…”

“Ibba, I was  _raised_  as a House Elf by my relatives. I know how to do this. I won’t blow up the kitchen or ruin the food, believe me.”  Harry muttered, easily slipping the eggs into the pan and mentally calculating the time. He then nearly tripped over the little elf  who was suddenly under foot.

“Master’s peoples not liking cooking. And yous not have Master’s Mark.”

“I’m not his in… that way.”

_“You his though. You still taste of him.”_  The giant serpent argued. Harry hummed slightly and nodded.

_“My friend said it is his protections wrapped into the ring I wear. That’s what you taste.”_ Harry returned as he fished out the eggs and gently placed them into the egg cups even as he arranged the triad into the center of the fan of mango. He looked around and then nodded his thanks to the elf who handed him a fork and an egg spoon. He placed both items on the tray and then blinked when the elf popped away and then reappeared with a steaming goblet of something.

Harry peered into the dark depths and then his eyes widened when Nagini slithered over and bared her fangs. He yelped when a drop of her venom landed in the cup.

“It’s okay, Master’s...something. He drinks it every morning.” Ibba assured Harry, setting the goblet on the tray. Harry watched the large serpent return to the hearth as though nothing were amiss. Harry just stared at the goblet in shock.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Harry spun on his heel, wand leaping to hand.

 

* * *

The Dark Lord froze, crimson eyes widening, one hand instinctively going for his wand while the other yanked his robe closed. Harry jerked his wand to the ground and bit his lip. His green eyes were wide and flicked a path down what pale skin he could see, before he flushed and looked away.

The Dark Lord sheathed his wand and then grabbed the robe with both hands, keeping it closed. Harry swallowed and reached out to pick up the tray.

_“Little One?”_

“I thought that… you might want um… breakfast?” Harry bit his lip and forced himself to meet crimson eyes, all the while trying to calm his blush. He was pretty sure he’d just seen everything. He wasn’t going to spend time wondering why the Dark Lord was wandering around his Manor wearing nothing but… a really thin… Harry’s eyes slid down again, and those pale fingers tightened in black silk.

Harry flushed and looked away. He blinked when the Dark Lord levitated the goblet and a slice of fruit off the tray and floated them through the air to himself. Harry dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Won’t the old coot miss you?”

“Not during the hols. I’ve always slept late or when I’ve gotten up early, I went exploring around the castle. He’s used to not seeing me til dinner. So… um… why do you drink Nagini’s venom?”

Harry heard the Dark Lord choke and he flinched.

“A bit of a holdover from the rebirthing ritual. Her venom provided part of the base to the potion. As this body cannot produce its own venom, I use hers.”

“Ah. Just seemed a bit weird to watch her… well…”

“Quite.”

Harry flicked a glance up and then looked away. The thin silk was doing absolutely nothing to hide the fact that the Dark Lord was physically aroused. Harry could feel his face heating again. He forced himself to take a calming breath.

“So, does this mean I have my Little One until nearly dinner?”

“If you…” Harry trailed off and bit his lower lip.

“Yes, I want you here, Little One.”

Harry blinked when the goblet skimmed by his ear and settled on the trestle table. He looked up into crimson eyes and blinked again. The man seemed both nervous and pleased. Harry could understand the pleased, but he wasn’t sure about the nervous.

“I… wasn’t expecting my lover to surprise me with breakfast this morning. However, it was a pleasant surprise.” The thin lips slipped up into a slight smile before Harry watched those same lips close over a bit of mango. He felt heat settle low in his stomach.

“Oh. I haven’t had this in a long time. Will you join me? I was heading to the study.”

“Um. Sure.”

* * *

Harry sank into one of the dark green visitor chairs after he set the tray on the heavy mahogany desk. He blinked when the chair yielded beneath him, sucking him into the seat. He understood immediately why these were the visitor chairs… it was trying to eat him.

Harry struggled to his feet and glared at the Dark Lord, who raised a hairless eyebrow in wordless amusement. Harry pulled out his wand turned to the chair and shot a firming charm at the chair. He then perched himself on the edge with a small smirk.

“I had to learn that charm from Hermione after the Headmaster’s chair tried to eat me. I swear he likes things that try and smother a person.” Crimson eyes burned as the man banished the shell on the egg and then sliced it neatly into sections.

“Are you suggesting that I share a tendency with the coot?”

“In decorator tastes? No, thank god. In person eating chairs? Yes.” Harry said, slipping back in the chair and propping one trainer clad foot across his knee.

“I shall have to remember that.” The Dark Lord returned, taking another bite of mango and smirking slightly when the boy blushed again.

“How are your studies progressing? You said something in the last letter about having difficulties with one of your Defense Professor’s spells?”

“The  _aegia osso_. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Of course not. Especially when a well placed shattering hex will destroy the entire shield. It is bone not…” The Dark Lord trailed off and shook his head.

“Exactly. But try arguing _that_  with Snape?” Harry snorted and shook his head, exasperation running rampant across his features. The Dark Lord laid down his spoon and tugged at his robe.

“That discussion could be  _arranged_.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. “I’d really rather not have an image of Snape pissing himself.”

The Dark Lord blinked. He looked disgusted. Harry shrugged. “Think about it. The one person that terrifies that black clad bat is you. I’d really rather not see that? Even if he’s being an idiot on the shield.”

“True. So, transfiguration?”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me. Or the kippers might come back up.”

“Can’t have that.” Voldemort remarked, knowing Harry was having issues with McGonagall and hiding everything. He’d mentioned it in their letters. Harry snickered. Voldemort glared.

“What?”

“I find it interesting you are so comfortable, sitting across from the man that should be your enemy. Not just enemy, but blood-sworn enemy.”

“And yet? You were the one that got me through hell.”

“I did.”

“How’s the food?”

“Eggs were perfect. Why?”

“I made them. Thanks. You seem rather comfortable in so little.” Harry remarked. The Dark Lord shifted in his chair and Harry flushed and looked away. “Or maybe not?”

“I was… experimenting with something.” The Dark Lord shifted again in his seat, wand hand vanishing below the desk.

“Oh?”

“I suppose this … is… the sort of thing one would… rather that is to say…” The Dark Lord closed his eyes and hissed out a breath. Harry tipped his head to the side in confusion. The pale wizard stood from his desk and glided toward the long low green couch that sat in front of the roaring fire that lent heat to the room as well as light.

He settled himself comfortably and then beckoned Harry forward. Harry slid from the chair and bit his lip, looking everywhere but the Dark Lord, for he’d again noticed the tenting of the thin robes. Harry sank onto the other end of the sofa and looked into the fire.

“Is something… wrong?” Harry asked, chewing on his lip. The Dark Lord shook his head. Harry let his fingers trace along a pale calf, following alabaster flesh to where the Dark Lord held his robe closed with one hand.

“I was… experimenting with…” He shifted his hand aside and allowed his robe to fall open. Harry gaped, head tipping to the side. He reached out a cautious hand and flicked his eyes up to check, the older man nodded his permission.  Harry’s fingers traced gently along the ring of metal that ran snugly around the base of the Dark Lord’s cock and under his balls.

“Why?”

The Dark Lord’s eyes darkened and he looked away. “It was said to increase… a man’s…”

“Oh… so… you are trying to… kill me then?” Harry asked even as the Dark Lord took a careful breath, eyes glued to the fact that gentle fingers were tracing up and down his length. He jerked up to look into curious green eyes.

“Why would you say that?”

“Um… well… I really liked it last time and… if it get’s better… well…. um…” Harry blushed bright red and his fingers stilled, thumb gently petting one of the Dark Lord’s smooth yet heavy balls.

Voldemort couldn’t help the smirk that formed. The boy had just paid him a compliment. The way the flush became worse told him that his Little One realized it too. He shifted and hissed when the curious hand wrapped around him and tugged gently. That hand froze.

“No. Go ahead.”

Harry leaned closer, wanting to examine the ring, careful fingers skimming gently along warm flesh. The Dark Lord shifted, not used to intense study when this part of his body was being scrutinized. The boy’s fingers were gentle, explorative and the Dark Lord hissed when he caught a glint of something like mischief in those deep green eyes.

A quick lap of a tongue against sensitive flesh had the Dark Lord hissing out a pleased noise, fingers burying themselves into his robe to keep from grabbing at the boy.

“You okay? That okay?” Harry asked, and the Dark Lord’s toes curled as puffs of warm breath brushed across his erection. He moaned slightly and nodded, licking his lips.

“Okay.” Harry responded before he lapped again. The Dark Lord jerked under that tongue, feeling a hand curl possessively around his hip. Harry lapped again and the Dark Lord made a strangled noise and fumbled for the jumper.

“Wha?” Harry managed, lifting his head. He yelped in shock when the Dark Lord suddenly reversed their positions and attacked the jumper Harry wore. He lifted his arms without protest once he realized the man was trying to get it off. He hissed out a surprised breath when lubricant, in its familiar rounded vial floated across the room and bobbed obediently next to the sofa. He helped, or hindered, he wasn’t sure which when too many hands with tangling fingers fought with the button and zip on his trousers.

Harry gasped when the trousers came loose and his pants were dragged down with it. Nails caught and scraped. The Dark Lord winced and paused. Harry shook his head and the man continued.

Harry yelped and jerked back when cold fingers encountered hot flesh and sent a shock through his system. Voldemort froze, eyes widening.

“Cold. Fucking cold hands.” Harry snapped and the Dark Lord blinked as he muttered a spell. Harry arched eagerly into the touch once spell warmed fingers wrapped around him and gently tugged. The Dark Lord lowered his head and kissed sharply, serpentine tongue invading and flicking gently, coaxing the other tongue into dancing with his.

Harry whimpered and squirmed. Voldemort eased back and lifted his head. “There… hmm… was something… ah yes, stop that you brat.”

Harry merely smiled, unrepentant as his fingers traced gently over the Dark Lord’s erection. “Yes?”

“Something called… brat. Frottage?”

“Ooh. That… hmm. Okay.” Harry said, green eyes curious and willing in the same instant. The Dark Lord nodded and they squirmed around a bit, finding comfortable positions on the sofa. Harry shifted slightly and pleasure sparked along both of their nerves, Harry gasping and the Dark Lord hissing.

The vial of lubricant bobbled as the Dark Lord’s attention wavered. Harry caught it due to reflex and then grinned. The Dark Lord gave a pointed glare. Harry chuckled and pulled the cork loose.

Somehow the skim of pale fingers over his ribs ended up with the vial of lubricant falling. It landed between them, spilling as a spearmint scented slick puddle, pooling along Harry’s belly and trickling down into dark curls.

Harry chuckled. “Close enough?”

“Mm. Perhaps?” The Dark Lord shifted and both sets of eyes widened. That felt so much better slick. Harry rocked his hips experimentally up as the Dark Lord shifted down. Harry groaned and the Dark Lord swallowed the sound with a fierce kiss as he shifted himself back and forth. Harry’s hands found their way into black silk and there he clung.

Pleasure sparked and sang with each brush, each silky glide of heated flesh brushing against heated flesh. Harry wrapped one leg around a prominent hip and used that leg to help him arch more into the sensation.

He buried his face into the side of the Dark Lord’s neck, whimpering, toes curling, shuddering. The Dark Lord hissed in parseltongue which caused Harry to cry out and spill. That dragged the Dark Lord over, ring or no ring.

When the pair came to, Harry grimaced at the sticky feeling and the Dark Lord echoed the frown of distaste. The Dark Lord pushed himself up and blinked. He felt a little light headed. He jerked when curious fingers trailed across and examined the ring with soft touches.

“I thought those were supposed to make it harder…”

“Oh, it did. However, they are not meant to prevent, just delay. Now, I believe a shower is in order? Shall we see what I can find for us to do today?” The crimson eyes promised all sorts of delights. Harry blushed but nodded. The Dark Lord waved his wand and spelled away the mess, straightening his robe even as he helped his boy up off the sofa.


End file.
